The traditional notion of watching television at home has evolved into many different forms of viewing television content, on many different devices. For example, users can watch television content, such as live television, recorded television, and time-shifted programs and movies, on various devices, such as televisions, display devices, entertainment devices, computers, and even mobile devices, such as tablets and mobile phones. Media content that is streamed or otherwise communicated to a client device, such as media content wirelessly communicated to a mobile phone, needs to be maintained as secure and encrypted. However, current mobile phones are not typically implemented to decrypt the media content that is encrypted by some security systems for playback as a progressive download, and further, current mobile phones are not able to render high-definition media content.
The digital media content can be transcoded and then streamed or otherwise communicated to a client device for audio/video playback of the media content on the client device. For example, media content, such as streaming live television or recorded media content, can be communicated to a mobile phone for playback and display on the mobile phone. However, there are many inoperability issues pertaining to streaming digital media content to a mobile client device, such as content listing, accessing content metadata, copyrights verification, content protection, media streaming and download, content storage and management, device authentication, and media content playback.
Some conventional technologies that attempt to address these inoperability issues either do not specifically resolve the domain-based content mobility problems, or address them in such a way as to limit the choice of solutions. For example, one such solution is DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance), which attempts to address media content sharing in a home environment, but has a goal to achieve content inter-operability by a user having to select a set of protocol suites.